Triad
Triad is a city nested in the Kotthorns , and strategically located at the confluence of four major trade routes. The city serves as a major center for trade and commerce across the Kotthorns. The Kothari Exatai opportunistically renewed their claims over the city during the Moti Civil War and maintain their control of the city to this day. History The City of Triad is ancient, being founded over a thousand years before the introduction of the Seshweay calendar and constituted the major northern center of the nascent Empire of Thearak. During the thousand year thearakean rule, the city would serve as the major trade route across the mountains linking the southern cradle with the successive Hiu'ut Empires, with brief interruption during the bronze age collapse. This provided Thearak with a trade monopoly which would last until an oceanic route was established between Duroc and Krato on the one hand, and the maritime powers of the Opulensi and Hamakaua. The Triadian monopoly on northern trade was finally definitively broke by the establishment of a northern route across the Kotthorns to the Sesh valley, although it continued to remain important. Eventually the city would fall to Krato during the final collapse of the Empire of Thearak around 25 SR. During this period its strategic location was used for a Kratoan invasion of the Had valley, which although abortive showed the military value of the site. Krato's rule, and its imperial ambitions, would note however last as long as Thearaks and by the year 220 SR the city, which had a brief stint as an independent city-state, had fallen to the Kothari Exatai. The Exatai's rule was brief though as the Holy Moti Empir, observing the value of the site and expanding rapidly across the former lands of Krato, conquered the region from the Exatai, firmly establishing its rule over the region in the fifth century SR. Moti rule would continue for nigh 200 years until the beginning of the seventh century, when as a result of the loss of Moti control over the region as a consequence of civil war and conflict with the Karapeshai Exatai, and the Vithanama Empire the Kothari Exatai, taking the opportunity, reasserted its claim to the city. This would serve as a cassus belli under Talephas the Redeemer, for the Karapeshai Exatai, which briefly allied with the Holy Moti Empire against Sartores of the Vithanama Empire, to declare war on the Kothari Exatai. The redeemers armies fought with the armies of the Kothari Exatai and briefly conquered the city, but the outbreak of a broader war between the Karapeshai Exatai and its allies, and the united powers of the cradle after the assassination of Talephas and the aggression of the High Prince Arteras resulted in the re-conquest of the city by the Kothari, and the defeat of the attacking Karapeshai army before the walls of Opios to the south. Since that time the city has experienced relative peace, serving as a major transit point for trade and pilgrims south towards Opios, and even further afield into the Yensai basin. Urbanisation across the south of the Exatai saw the city increase in population while administrative reforms in the Exatai served to increase the power of the merchant guilds of the city at the expense of the local nobility resulting in a growing rivalry between the two, only prevented from spilling over into riots and violence by the ameliorating influence of the Triadian Patriarch. Perhaps due to his presence the city and the nearness of Opios, after the Redeemer Etereaxes broke the modus vivendi of Church and state and sided with the conclavists in 866SR, Triad and the surrounding region remained firmly adherent to the orthodox Church, with tensions between the local population of all factions and the central government organisation in Jahip becoming increasingly tense in the years since that infamous event. Category:Cities Category:Uggor